1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for catching objects susceptible to fall behind a domestic appliance. More specifically, the present invention is concerned with a device for catching pieces of clothes susceptible to fall behind a domestic appliance, such as a washing machine and a dryer.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
When domestic washing machine and dryer are used, dry and/or wet laundry is often temporarily placed on the top surfaces of these washing machine and dryer. Upon handling this laundry, the operator can unintentionally push pieces of clothes behind these washing machine and dryer. Unattended children can also cause falling of laundry behind the washing machine and dryer. These pieces of clothes reach the floor through the space between the rear face of the washing machine and/or dryer and the wall standing behind these washing machine and dryer.
The area behind the domestic washing machine and dryer is usually difficult of access. In order to recover the fallen pieces of clothes, the domestic appliances must, in most of the cases, be displaced. This is time-consuming and requires physical strength. Displacement of theses heavy domestic appliances can even causes damages, for example to the floor on which they are slid.